Inflicting Karma
by C. Seckendorff
Summary: Someone wants to give Gilbert, the local bully, a whiff of his own medicine. Of all the people in the academy, it just has to be Matthew who has to inflict karma on the guy who always targets him for bullying. Will this plan to make Gilbert regret his mistakes work out? Now, Matthew just wants to cry out "Why doesn't my invisibility work at times like these!" PruCan
1. The Cards of Mischief

Matthew silently thanked the heavens as the bell began to ring throughout the whole school, ceasing his and his classmates' math class. The teacher was silenced and he dropped the book he was carrying on the teacher's desk. He flipped through his notes in the notepad he would bring everywhere and cleared his throat in preparation for an announcement.

"Alright, don't forget to do exercises 1 and 2 on page 119 of your text books. This counts as a take home quiz. Anyone who fails to do this assignment will be forced to stay after the dismissal time for extra lessons." He said as he closed the book. Matthew groaned at the assignment and shoved his text book in his bag before taking off into the hallway without leaving the classroom one last glance.

There was nothing extraordinary about Matthew Williams. He was your ordinary and shy, good guy who often stood around in the shadows or the sidelines. He liked it that way. He wasn't really the type to get involved in any sort of trouble. The only thing he did unusual, aside from drinking maple syrup straight from the bottle and carrying a stuffed bear around the school grounds, was that he liked to work for the local radio station specifically made for Dublin Academy.

Matthew thought of it as a simple job. All he had to do was collect the cards from a few students with a few problems and fun requests which could be found in a medium sized box sitting outside of the studio's office, answer some of the questions which weren't too personal through the sound system or accept easy requests (which of course, should be paid by the one who requested it), and that was all there was to know. Once, a student had requested Matthew to hire a mariachi to follow the principal around for four hours. Of course, the student was the one who paid. The job may sound a bit boring, but actually, it was kind of fun to sit in that office, reading a few problems.

After a few minutes of walking down the busy hallways, Matthew reached a small wooden door located in the heart of his school with a printout saying "D.A's Radio. We don't sell condoms." taped to the door. He laughed at the image that had popped in his head and turned the door's golden knob. He was suddenly greeted by a pile of papers and previously answered cards in the middle of the medium-sized studio. Matthew stared at the mountain in shock and dropped his bag. Poking out of the pile were two feet and a hand holding an empty box intended for a burger.

Matthew sighed in relief, picked his bag back up and walked to the nearby desk which had his name plate sitting close to the edge of the surface. "Hey, Al."

The sound of papers ruffling reached his ears and Matthew turned around to see Alfred's head poking out of the pile of papers. The other bespectacled boy blinked at him and scanned the room, a few moments later, he was on his feet with flailing arms in the air and papers were flying around.

"I'm up! I'm up! What's the gist?" The other stammered and fell back on a nearby computer chair. How typical of his older, yet less mature brother. Can be caught sleeping on the job, though he's not lazy...just a bit too laid back.

"The world has ended Alfred. The people were mourning...where was their hero?" Matthew teased. Alfred, on the other hand was not amused. "Screw you, dude." Matthew yawned as he sat on his own chair and swiveled it around until he was facing the microphone. Alfred grabbed the box of cards on his own desk and shook it a few times.

"For the love of maple syrup, just pick a card already. We don't have all day." Matthew sneered and fixed the stuffed polar bear sitting on his desk. Beside the bear was a name plate with the name "Kumajirou" on it. Alfred gave Matthew the card and the Canadian scanned it.

"Huh...this guy wants a private phone call." Matthew said. Alfred stopped turning his chair and faced Matthew. "So? Just give him a call or something. What's it about anyway?"

"Relationship problems, as usual." The Canadian flicked the card to his desk and grabbed the nearby telephone. Most of the problems they have been receiving lately were always about relationships. Alfred would occasionally whine about how he wanted someone to give them a card saying he wants some help in shooting a movie about superheroes. As much as Matthew thought of his idea to be completely ridiculous, he agreed no less. Relationships were becoming a bit cliche in the D.A.'s Radio Station.

"Feliciano's not here yet. Give him a call, see if your advice would fail." Alfred snickered. "What does it say anyway?"

"She kept pumping and I shoved my...wait, didn't we report this guy already?" Matthew finished. Alfred snatched the card away from Matthew's grasp and scanned the card. He nodded and flicked it into the trash can as if he was playing paper football. "Dumbass, think he could troll us, huh?"

"Anyway, next card." Matthew said and put down the phone. He swiveled his chair around and turned on his laptop. "A few games wouldn't hurt."

"Hey, Matt, mind getting me some lunch? I'm kinda hungry." Alfred started.

"Seriously? You're still hungry? You've already eaten a pile of burgers, French fries and some chicken nuggets. What more could you want, eh?" Matthew scoffed. Another thing about Alfred was that his bottom-less stomach was quite well known in the neighborhood. Alfred grumbled for a bit and sighed.

"Nah...I guess I'm not really _that_ hungry...how 'bout a soda then?" he suggested. Matthew clicked the URL leading to an online gaming site and nodded. "Yeah...that sounds kinda nice...fine, a soda it is. Give me your money."

"No way, I gave you a few cents last week. You haven't even paid me yet!" Alfred whined as he picked up the papers that were scattered all over the floor. Matthew rolled his eyes. "Come on, it's just a few cents!"

"Money is precious!" Alfred stated defensively.

"Oh, so you're Vash now, huh? Now, go act like Ivan for me, will you? Come on, go kol kol kol for me." Matthew sneered. The brothers' bickering lasted for a few more moments until Matthew came out of the room with a few shiny cents resting in his palm and a bite mark on the back of his hand. "That guy really needs to grow up..."

Matthew stopped before the vending machine and inserted the coins and pressed the button of the soda Alfred liked. The sound of a can landing in the opening caught his attention and he reached down to grab it. Before he could get his soda, a pale hand swooped in and grabbed the can from the door, taking the soda away from Matthew.

"Hey!" The Canadian screeched. He looked up, only to meet with gleaming red eyes filled with excitement and mischief. _Oh God..._he muttered inwardly.

"Hey Goldilocks! _Danke_ for the soda!" Gilbert stated as he opened the can and drank the bubbly liquid inside. Matthew gritted his teeth. To everyone, Gilbert was a decent graded student, who had a cute face_ and _a _prince-like _charm. Matthew rolled his eyes at the albino's pretty porcelain mask. In reality, Gilbert was an asshole, a bully, a heart breaker.

"That wasn't my drink." Matthew muttered through his gritted teeth. Gilbert finished the soda and threw it at Matthew, aiming his head. Gilbert scoffed. "Not my problem. You want a piece of me, Williams?"

"Not a single speck of you is worth my time, Beilschmidt. Go pick on someone your own size." Matthew spat. The larger Prussian glared at him and smirked. "You're a cute kid. But sometimes kids like you should stop bitchin and shut the fuck up before the big guys kicks your sorry ass."

Gilbert pinched Matthew's cheek painfully and shook his hand, highly irritating the Canadian student.

"Ow! Cut it out, hoser!" Matthew whined and slapped Gilbert's hand away.

"Oi, Gil!" Someone called out in a strangely familiar French accent. Ah, it was Francis and Antonio. Matthew was a bit close to Francis because he has been his and Alfred's neighbor and Arthur's childhood friend/enemy. Antonio on the other hand was a friend of Alfred's who was close to Lovino, Feliciano's brother. Matthew had a decent acquaintanceship with him, but they weren't that close. Francis clasped his hand on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Mathieu, is everything alright? You're red." Francis commented.

"Si...you're almost as red as the Canadian flag!" Antonio added. Matthew waved his hand in the air and lowered his head.

"I'm fine...just...so fudging fine." Matthew muttered. With that, Francis and Antonio walked away with Gilbert by their side, who was still looking a bit pissed. Matthew groaned and looked back at the empty soda can lying next to his feet.

Alfred was going to be pissed about his soda. Matthew however, could care less. The latter had bit him on the hand. Matthew picked up the empty can on the floor and tossed it in the trash can. He got the soda he liked and strolled back to the office. Half of the student body was practically in love with Gilbert Beilschmidt. It was quite sickening to Matthew. _If only they saw who he truly was..._

Matthew pushed open the door to the studio and saw that the other members were already there. The studio was now spick and span and the other guys were leisurely doing their own things. Arthur sat by his desk, reading a new book he had possibly borrowed from the library. Feliciano was sitting on his own desk, eating the pasta he had brought to school and Elizaveta was scanning the cards for fake situations.

"Oh, good afternoon, Matthew." Arthur greeted as he looked up from his book. Feliciano waved from his desk and Matthew nodded as a greeting. "Ve...I heard we got mail from the horny boy again. I hope he stops..."

"Don't worry, Feli. If he ever sends you one of those letters again. I'm going to hunt him down and beat him to pulp!" Elizaveta cheered as she looked through the pile of cards, catching Alfred's attention. The blonde American pointed accusingly at her.

"That's my job!" He stated defensively. Matthew rolled his eyes as he plopped down on his computer chair in front of the speaker and microphone "Apparently, you're doing a horrible job at it."

"Hey, Matt. Where's my soda?" Alfred asked. Matthew took a sip from his can and sighed in relief. "Beilschmidt took it."

"Wah?! Ludwig would never do such a thing!" Feliciano defended. Matthew shook his head. "I meant Gilbert."

"What? Matthew, you need to try and fight back a bit!" Arthur suggested. Alfred on the other hand jolted up from his seat. He walked over to Matthew and clasped his hands on the latter's shoulders. "He took my soda?! Wait, did he do anything to you?! Are you hurt? My poor baby brother..."

"Get off me, you hoser." Matthew muttered, causing Alfred to release him and walk back to his seat. "Seriously, that guy's been getting worse ever since we fought a few weeks ago!"

"I strongly agree. He has been taunting me for the past few days about my cooking skills. He keeps telling me my scones taste like rocks! How absurd!" Arthur complained. Alfred coughed a bit.

"Dude, he's got a point about the cooking thing." Alfred commented. Matthew stifled a laugh while Arthur looked like he was about to throw a fit. "Why you little-!"

"Ve! Arthur, Alfred! Don't fight! Make pasta! Not war!" Feliciano cried as he waved a small white flag made out of a piece of bond paper and an ink-less ballpoint pen. Matthew smiled a bit. This was one of the reasons he liked staying here. It was weird.

"Guys! Guys! The real mystery here is _how he knew what rocks tasted like_~!" Matthew added in a ghostly manner. Despite the volume of his voice, Matthew was ignored, which was a common occurrence in his life. "I wonder if I should use my invisibility for fighting crime or for evil?"

"Boys, I think I have the answer to all your albino problems!" Elizaveta chimed in. Everyone stopped talking and turned to her. She waved a small card in the air with a tiny note that was taped on the back of the specially designed card.

"First of all...Feli, is the newspaper club doing anything this week? I have a favor for you three." She started. Feliciano nodded and started to write what he had just heard down on a tiny notepad just in case he might forget. Elizaveta turned to Arthur.

"Arthur, I want you to give me a love potion or love charm from the Black Magic Club, or if there's such a thing. Is that alright?" She asked. He nodded and took the book he was reading and placed it on his lap. "I suppose they wouldn't mind. I'm just going to have to check if we still have some in the cupboard."

"Hey, hey...Liz, what's all this about?" Alfred chimed in. Elizaveta flicked the card on her table and all the boys in the room crowded around the card. Since Matthew was quick enough, he grabbed the card at the first chance he got and scanned it. Matthew's eyes widened at whatever was written on the card and looked up at Elizaveta.

"B-But...Liz?" He stammered. She nodded. "He's been hurting far too much people. He needs to get a whiff of his own medicine, don't you think? Even if I hit him a thousand times on the head, he still won't get that he has been breaking the hearts of many people through his thick skull!"

"Ve~ Mateo, what does it say?" Feliciano chimed in.

"'I'll pay you anything. Just break Gilbert Beilschmidt's heart cruelly!'"

The room grew silent and everyone's facial expressions had changed, except for Elizaveta's.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Ve...I guess she's the angry wife who wants revenge, si?"

"Very good, Feli. You get a point for such an unnoticeable answer."

* * *

A/N: _I hope you liked the first chapter! I don't really know where this is going. All I know is that we're going to get the PruCan_. _This story isn't beta'd so please point it out if there is anything in need of correction. Danke! _


	2. To Simply Overhear

The soft sounds coming from a television in one of the rooms found in a dark hallway echoed throughout the whole house. Matthew sat on the carpeted floor with a bag of chips and a can of soda by his side as he stared at the TV. He wanted to spend the remaining time of his weekend peacefully and to his heart's content by watching a few more episodes of _Angry Beavers _from a DVD he had rented, but somehow, being a bit on the unlucky side of life, fate couldn't allow such a situation to slide without its peace being irritatingly disturbed. The phone began to ring and Matthew groaned as he reached for his DVD player's remote control and pressed pause.

He stomped over to his small desk beside his bed and pressed his phone to his ear. "Do you have ANY idea what time it is?!" Was his polite and unusual greeting; the sound of someone gasping on the other end of the line could be heard a few feet away from the Canadian's room, but the voice calmed down and began to speak rapidly in a loud manner. "_It's some ungodly hour at night, Matt_."

"Al?" Matthew called out and face palmed. "Give me one legitimate reason why you are calling despite the very fact that we're in the same house at the moment."

"_Dude, the hallway is as dark as choco-_"

"Don't care, _aur revior._" Matthew cut him off and was about to press the receiver, but the sound of Alfred's screeching from the other end of the line caught his attention. Why did he have to be related to this nutbag rambling on the other end of the line? who knew, Matt didn't and he was pretty sure the reason would be longer than the world's larges roll of toilet paper. The sane brother sighed.

"Okay, spill the beans before I change my mind." He started. Alfred laughed on the other end, returning Matthew's urge to end the godforsaken phone call. His "heroic" laugh ended a bit too soon and Alfred answered. "_It's about the request we got yesterday. I got a mindfucking plan_."

"Oh really, does it involve superheroes? Aliens? Robots? You and me in pantyhose like last year?" Matthew questioned as he turned to the paused screen on his television. He internally shuddered at the thought of that incident during halloween. Alfred laughed again, but bitterly this time. "_No, no, no and NO! Goddammit stop bringing it up! This time...it involves villains that are going to be turned into good guys! Ain't that cool? It's like we're going to make a movie...and I'M the director_!"

"Interesting, bye Al." Matthew said in a monotone voice as he was about to put down the phone.

"_Wait, wait, wait, WAIT! Listen_!" Matthew sighed as Alfred begged him to keep listening. Being the ridiculously nice dude he is, Matthew resisted his urge and brought the phone to his ear once more. "Okay, you have one last chance. If you say something that's stupid, sexual, or downright creepy, I'll put down the phone tell everybody that you cry like a bitch every time we watch _Bambi__."_

"_HEY! It's a sad movie!_" Matthew winced at the volume of his brother's voice. Even without the phone, Matthew could hear his deranged brother screaming in his room from down the hallway about how sad _Bambi _was. It was truly a sad movie, Matthew agreed to that. But damn, they've already watched it for a thousand times! People will surely have to get over the melancholy after some time! But Alfred...nah. He's just there, sitting on the couch, hugging a can of Pringles and crying like a little bitch that lost her pink nail polish.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Anyway, tell me more." Matthew said as he took a sip from his soda. Alfred cleared his throat. Uh oh, this was going to be a long conversation, big mistake Matt, the blonde thought and lightly smacked his head. Before Alfred spoke, Matthew looked up at the red clock on the corner of his room. It was already a quarter to eleven. Maybe, if he lied down, close his eyes and fall asleep while Alfred rambles away until the sun comes out, God would spare him from the misery of listening to a few hours of ridiculous ideas that may or may not involve breaking into a flight school and stealing a plane Alfred would name Nancy or pretending to be drunk hobos and join a bonfire by the lake.

Somewhere in the back of Alfred's tiny little brain, something in there, wearing a tiny tin hat while rocking back and forth keeps saying. "I'm stupid." Matthew just knew it.

"_Before we go on...I want you to look outside your window and tell me what you see in the house across ours._" Alfred ordered. Matthew quirked his eyebrow once Alfred had finished his sentence. The house he was referring to belonged to this big and slightly creepy guy named Ivan Braginski, a Russian in his mid-twenties. Matthew had noticed that Ivan and Alfred's relationship was so similar to DJ and Mr. Nebbercracker's from _Monster House_, that it was hilariously creepy. After discarding the thought, Matthew walked to his window and took a peek at the old house across the street.

On the pathway to Ivan's door was the said Russian in a monkey suit AKA formal suit (It would be hilarious though if he was ever in a monkey costume, but Matthew doubted that he'd agree to wear such a thing), but something shocking was seen there that Matthew had to slap his hands over his mouth to prevent laughing/gasping/choking out loud. By Ivan's side was a woman in red Chinese clothing. Matthew wasn't really sure if that person was a man or a woman. If he looked closely...

...Yeah, she's definitely a chick...

"...Ohoho...this is juicy...but what does this have to do with breaking the goddamn Casanova's heart?" Matthew pointed out, not letting Braginski and his little lady friend out of his sight. Alfred took a few seconds to respond. The sound of a camera snapping could be heard in the background. Typical, blackmail lord Alfred. "_We didn't know that Braginski's type was the trannies, right? So...all we have to do is find out what Beilschmidt's type is and viola, find the girl, make him fall for her HARD and then BAM! We a hire a guy to be her "new love" that'll break Gilbert's heart_!"

Matthew stared at nothing in particular, amazed by how much Alfred wanted to do this. True, Alfred and Gilbert shared some kind of rivalry when they were kids, but could Alfred really hold a grudge that long? If he could, then that's either creepy or downright stupid. Matthew turned to his side table and looked at a small picture frame containing a picture of three blondes.

One of them was Matthew, holding a newly bought Kumajirou that had a big red ribbon tied around its neck with a huge, ear-to-ear smile on his face. Alfred was also there, wearing both a small, leather pilot hat and a million dollar smile. In between the duo was a man much, much older than them with blonde hair and glasses. Matthew sighed. _Dad, please watch over my idiot of a brother just in case he does something stupid again. He hasn't been this worked up ever since you left us, you know?_

"_Oi, Matt! Earth to Pancakes for Brains! You hear me_?!" Alfred called from the phone, snapping Matthew out of his trance. The Canadian stammered a bit before going back on track. "Uh, yeah...I'm listening."

"_Hmm...Sure sounds like you're not_." Alfred snapped but returned to their original topic. '_Anyway~ since I'm nice like a real hero, I'll repeat the plan! We look for some chick who we absolutely KNOW that won't fall for his goddamn looks and so-called "cool" personality. Afterwards, we play cupid and some shit like that minus the togas and the bow and arrows, then BAM...!_"

"PREGNANT!" Matthew finished in a sarcastic manner. Alfred stopped his explanation and grumbled under his breath. He cleared his throat and went back to his plan that Matthew still thought of a downright stupid and ridiculous. "..._As I was saying...we get Gil to fall for her HARD, then she we'll hire some guy from that "I-think-I'm-so-macho" gym nearby to pretend to be her soul mate or some shit like that, then boom, Gil will sulk and stop his stupid hit and ditch trick_."

Matthew remained silent for a moment, still staring at the TV whose show was still paused. In his mind, the tiny little Matthews running around his brain kept screaming "STUPID! STUPID! STUPID." He was very, VERY tempted to follow their various orders that were either about ending the call or walking into Alfred's room and hitting him with his hockey stick, but the sender of the request was going to pay them big money! The thought of Matthew getting the money, moving out of his mom's and stepdad's house and leaving Alfred sobbing on the foyer to get a new life in a new apartment with a part time job at IHOP, made the said Canadian drool a bit. But he wasn't going to stay as an IHOP employee forever; he had to live out his other dreams!

"...Just this once okay? But if something blows up in my face I swear to God that I will tie you to our stepdad's truck and ask him to give me a ride to IHOP, you get me?" Matthew threatened. From the other end of the line, Alfred snorted. "_Dude, you're as threatening as a field full of llamas and alpacas._"

"That's it, I'm out." Matthew said and motioned again to slam the phone on its receiver, again to be stopped by Alfred's screaming, both from the phone and from across the hallway. He wondered why his mother and his stepfather haven't woken up yet. Maybe they have they were having their nightly sessions and didn't bother to check up on his idiot of a half brother. Matthew shuddered and turned back to his phone.

"Okay, okay, I'm in!" Matthew huffed, earning a loud, obnoxious laugh. "_I knew that there was a teeny bit of fun in you-_"

"Yep, yep, bye~!" Matthew cut off and slammed the phone down on its receiver, not giving a single shit about what Alfred might say next. He sighed in relief. Although Matthew would never admit it to Alfred, but he too was a bit intrigued by the request they had been given. Who sent it? Why did they send it? Did Gilbert do something to that person? Getting a request like that was a bit too strange for Matthew at this age.

* * *

The weekend has passed by as a blur to Matthew and currently, he was groggily limping down the hallways of the school, pretending to be some kind of zombie vegetarian. He walked to the vending machine and inserted a few coins in the coin slot before pressing the button of his desired drink. The sound of the cold can hitting a hard surface caught Matthew's attention and he picked it up. As he walked down the hallway, taking small sips from his can of soda, he began to think about the recent events.

It wasn't surprising that Arthur had taken part in this little quest, despite commenting how childish it was. Elizaveta and Feliciano, however, were a bit hesitant at first, but later took the opportunity after stating that it was what Gilbert deserved when he became a jerk. Wait, Matthew paused for a bit. He wasn't a jerk before? That was rich; he thought and continued to walk back to the studio. As he was about to walk up the staircase that lead directly to the studio, he heard a classroom door close loudly.

Matthew stopped again. He realized it was the door to the Physics lab that had shut loudly. Matthew, being the curious lad he was, stumbled down the steps and took a peek through one of the doors' windows. If ever someone where to catch him, he would just have to say. "I'm on the show called GossipMania." Alfred had done it once to their Economics teacher and Matthew thought it was a stupid idea, but surprisingly, it worked.

He looked through the window, but tried his best to keep himself hidden behind the opaque surface. Inside was a preppy-looking girl with violets, whites and pinks on her clothes with long dark hair and headphones around her neck. She was flushed red. Matthew squinted to get a better look at what she was holding. It was a pink envelope. Matthew's bright violet eyes widened a bit. He opened the door slightly, so he could hear the conversation. In front of her was this tall dude with his back turned to the door. But Matthew could recognize that white head of hair and the white jacket with the Prussian eagle printed on the back anywhere.

"Oh no..." Matthew just knew that this was going to be bad for both the girl AND the team. He knew Gilbert's antics very well. Elizaveta had even told them the story once. It was heartbreaking, which resulted in Alfred, Matthew and Arthur disliking Gilbert a bit more. First he accepts the girl's "came from a romance novel" confession, then they date for a few days, then he gets a new girlfriend and breaks up with the first girl and once they've broken up, he does the same thing with the new girl. Matthew shakes his head as he watches. God, it's like he's watching some romantic and dramatic soap opera. The Canadian moves his face from the window to the large/small enough gap and begins to listen.

"Hey, was there something you wanted?" Gilbert asks huskily. The girl fidgets a bit as she twiddles with her thumbs. Her face looks pretty flushed. If Matthew could, he would've dated a girl like her, but unfortunately, Gilbert, as usual has already stolen her poor heart that's about to be shattered into a million pieces. Ah, maybe if she gets rejected, she might ask what Gilbert's type is like from that Yaoi anime Matthew had caught Kiku watching in his and Alfred's living room once. _Seka Ichi Hatsukoi_...was it? This scene looked very familiar to that last episode. This was going good...Wait! No it wasn't! Someone's poor heart was at stake here! Wait...Matthew recalled...the woman in that series didn't ask what his type was. But anyway, it's similar. Plus the guy rejected her there! Here, he's surely going to accept and continue to break multiple hearts on his godforsaken merry way.

"Um...yeah...it's just that..." she begins, her face turning redder by each second that passes by. "I-I like you..."

Huh? She wasn't giving the letter? She must've let herself explode instead of giving Gil the letter. Wait up, what's up with this commentary anyway? Matthew shook his head, making a loud sound once his head hit the door's frame. He squeaked and closed the door once both Gilbert and the girl turned his way. Thank god he wasn't caught. He looked up at the door's window and noticed that they turned back to face each other. Matthew opened the door again and continued to listen.

"...uh...Kid, sorry...I can't really accept your confession..." Matthew's eyes widened. Well this was new. The girl gasped and tears began to well in the corners of her eyes, but none of them dribbled down her cheeks. "I-I see...I thought so...b-but...do you like someone else?"

"Possibly." Gilbert answered, his head hung low. Wow, this scene really DOES resemble that anime scene! Matthew couldn't really recall why he had stuck around and watched it with their Japanese friend, nevertheless the Canadian continued to watch the current event with slight eagerness. He wasn't eavesdropping, no; he was gathering information for a request that will make him rich temporarily. He shook the thoughts out of his head again and continued to listen to the couple's discussion.

"What's she like...?" God, this is the longest confession Matthew has ever heard of in so long. Not that he went around eaves-overhearing confessions and stuff like that during his childhood, but once he MAY have caught Alfred singing _Lion King's Circle of Life_ song with extended arms, facing the window in the school's 5th floor. Enough of that, Matthew continued to listen anyway.

"...my complete opposite." Gilbert answered. The girl took a deep breath and ran out of the classroom, luckily, she used the other door and ran towards the direction Matthew was not standing on. The blonde watched the girl run away, possibly in tears and sighed. He turned back to look in the classroom to see if Gilbert was about to leave already but no...He wasn't. In fact...

He was _staring right at Matthew_, into the blonde's bright, violet eyes.

"M-Maple...he saw me...!" Matthew stammered quietly as he took a few steps backwards, away from the door. Through the gap, he could still see that Gilbert was glaring at him with piercing blood red eyes. Sweat dribbled down Matthew's head and he bolted towards the staircase, dropping his half-full can of soda on the floor, causing it to spill on the tile. Matthew could have sworn that just before he had taken off, Gilbert began to run towards him and chase him as well. Matthew was screwed and he knew it. He needed to reach the studio quickly, before he gets caught. It's the nearest haven he knew!

Matthew stumbled up the of the staircase, pushing aside the people who were in his way and thundered down the hallway with a panicked expression. As he ignored the stares that was being given to both him and Gilbert, he pulled out his phone from his jeans' pocket and opened it. He dialed Alfred's number as quickly as possible, but before he could even finish pushing the buttons, the phone slipped out of his sweaty palms. Matthew gulped as he continued to run.

"Shit! You...stupid...!" He gasped and looked around. Much to his relief, the D.A's Radio's room was closing in. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder to see that Gilbert was still on his tail. Matthew felt bile rise up his throat as he ran, but ignored it as best as he could. The door was only a few inches away and Matthew grabbed the doorknob and chucked it to the side.

_CLICK _

"Oh no...no,no,no...not now..plea-!" Matthew's chanted as he tried his best to fish out the spare key in his hoodie's pocket. He plunged it into the keyhole but before he could barge into the door and hide, someone yanked his hood harshly until he hit someone's hard chest. Gilbert suddenly slams his rough and hard hand over Matthew's mouth and drags him to a nearby Janitor's closet. He lowers his head and whispers into Matthew's ear.

"You sneaky, little rat...let's talk, shall we?" He grunted. Matthew wanted to scream as he is shoved into the Janitor's closet, a loud click behind Gilbert. Matthew leaned on the dirty wall, fear rising in his dry throat. His mind was going crazy with fear and panic. This man was big enough to kill an college student, but not Ivan of course. Matthew thought he was probably going to be beaten to death and was going to be left there for the dead until the Janitor finds his body.

_Shit..._

GossipMania wasn't going to help him now.

* * *

_A/N:_

_..._

_I suck at updating. _

_..._

_And I feel bad for making Gilbert call Matt a sneaky rat. _

_..._

_Anyway, there's going to be a bit more Gilbert and Matthew interactions in the next chapter. I'll try to update this story a little faster but it's going to be a bit of a risky business because you know, being a senior in high school isn't really a simple peach mango pie with entrance exams, applications, coping with your friends departure and my favorite part...saying "Hasta la Vista" to them bitches. But you'll meet new bitches in college too...so yeah. Plus I showed my two guy friends who were bored when we were at a friend's house because of a project about making movie trailers a Yaoi video...it was a Super Psycho Love MEP. One took it pretty well and he even jokes about it now while the other was a bit..._

_Let's say butthurt for the heck of it. _

_To those who reviewed, followed and favorited...OHMAIGOD I WANNA HUG YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT, but since hugging your laptop like a pillow or a teddy bear might break it, then I'll just say thank you so, so, so, so, SO MUCH. I hope you liked this chapter too~ Danke~~~_

_I'm sorry again that this took a while. When I first wrote this, I that planned Matthew and Alfred would talk at 7-11 while singing the "Boom, it's on" by the Yin Yang Twins, but I didn't know where that was going to go so I came up with this. I hope it's good enough for you._

* * *

_**BTW I HAVE A QUESTION**__:_

_**1)** I want to spice this fic up with new pairings so FIRE AWAY YOUR OTPS PLEASE :D MAJORITY WILL WIN :)_

**Danke again for reading~**


	3. Out of Allies

Did you know? Matthew didn't really hate his unusual ability to pass by unnoticed with or without his consent every day. Sometimes, he actually cherished and treasured this little super power, however most of the time, he despised this little thing as if it were a goddamn, poison infected bug that would always climb up his ass, die in there, and come back to life only to die again right in the crack. Do you know why exactly did he like his stupid little ability? Because its job was to keep Matthew from getting involved in trouble that may or may not involve him in a gay bar wearing pantyhose or something as surprising, embarrassing or traumatizing. However, at this very moment, his special power decided to be a bitch and ditched him during his "special bonding moment" with Mr. Trouble himself. Now all he wanted to do was drop to his knees, hug Kuma-what's-his-name and cry out loud in a dramatic pose like something from a highly exaggerated melodrama "Why doesn't my invisibility work at times like these?!"

Matthew mentally slapped himself and told himself to get a grip. He was in the middle of something that needed so much goddamn focus. However, the only thing he could focus on at the moment was the darkness contained inside the cramped room. Matthew took a few steps back until his back hit the wall. He dropped his bag and tried to quicken the adjustment of his eyes to the dark, but before he could even adjust to the dimness, the light bulb dangling in the middle of the ceiling lit up, revealing Gilbert with his fingers over the switch. Matthew gulped. He was in big trouble.

Gilbert relaxed his hands and took a few steps towards Matthew and cleared his throat as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "So I saw you eavesdropping. What are you up to, Williams?"

"Uh...um...I'm not up to anything!" Matthew protested. He was so nervous he couldn't even speak properly. Matthew looked around the room to see if there was something he could hit Gilbert with. That little broom could do the trick, but Matthew didn't want to be accused of harming the "innocent." He also tried his best not to blurt out GossipMania. He was pretty sure Gilbert wouldn't buy that, he wasn't stupid.

"Liar...You were planning on shouting it out on the P.A. system, weren't you? You little piece of shit..." Matthew felt his heart drop at the last remark. He has never been called that with a serious tone. Adults always referred to him as their little angel (partially because angels couldn't be seen), his friends called him a goody-two-shoes and Alfred would call him a little bitch, because they would argue all the time on who will play as Batman and who will play as Robin. Matthew tried to avoid meeting eye contact with Gilbert and began to think of something to say.

"Well? Answer me!" The white haired man began to roar. Matthew jumped and turned to face him. You know, in a situation like this (well, not really), if this involved Gilbert and some chick, this wouldn't be happening, something else would happen. Thank God, Matthew wasn't born as one of those kinds of preps who think "please rape me" in the presence of a hot guy. Matthew wasn't a chick, but he had to admit, Gilbert was one hot dic-dish. That was it, Matthew raised his head.

"You've broken enough hearts, Beilschmidt! Most of my friends who are girls are heartbroken because of you! I'm actually surprised that you rejected that poor girl before! But I'm glad that she wouldn't be involved in your little harem!" Matthew pointed at him accusingly. Partially, his statement was a lie. He didn't have many girls as friends. The only girls he was associated were Elizaveta, Yekaterina, Sofia and Michelle. The other three weren't even in his school and didn't have a clue about Gilbert Beilschmidt! If this little chat was ever going to reach them, he would have to apologize deeply. Matthew examined Gilbert's expression. He lowered his hand and waited for an answer.

"Are you that dense, Williams? All these sluts are throwing themselves at me like I'm some kind of god. What do I do? I give them what they want. They get a good fuck from me and I get a good fuck from them. Both parties gain something until I bitch slap them with a small thing called reality. I only rejected that chick from before because I already had sex with her. She's so damn persistent and wants to continue the god damn relationship she thinks we have." He answered. Matthew was taken aback. True, many people here wanted to get fucked by this guy hard, but to treat them like this...it was kind of...horrible. Matthew gulped a bit, trying to find a good comeback.

"Well, what about this so called person you like? I'm pretty sure they know that you're some kind of sex-addicted playboy or gigolo. If you really like them, then why are you sleeping with every girl in the school? Or did you just make that up so that you could get that girl to leave you alone? What would that other person think, huh?" Matthew asked. This wasn't about himself anymore. This wasn't about the request anymore. He was doing this for all the girls who had suffered such a terrible heartbreak because of this one guy who pretended to be a gentleman at first before getting into the action. Once the deed was done, he would show them his true colors, the jerk he really is.

Matthew's anger began to rise. He couldn't leave this heroic opportunity to Alfred and he didn't even care if he got involved in a big death match. He was one of the school's gentlemen that would never dare to hurt a woman. Gilbert's eyes widened at the Canadian's statement. Matthew did feel a bit proud. "And if I did? What would you do about it?"

That caught Matthew off guard. Various responses ran through his syrup coated brain, letting his thoughts slide through easily. Suddenly, screaming emerged from the hallway outside. The panicked voice was familiar to both Gilbert and Matthew. "_Dio Mio_...Matteo! Matteo, where are you?! Whaaaa-! Alfredo!" It was Feliciano. His voice sounded more panicked than usual. Gilbert grunted and ran his hand through his silver hair. "Better make this quick...hurry up with that answer, Williams!"

"Eep!" Matthew jumped. What was he going to say? "Do you even know why I'm telling you this? When Liz told me both of your stories, it broke our hearts into a million pieces! A girl doesn't deserve such a harsh break up! I'll do anything for this to stop! Just please!" Matthew pleaded. He didn't even know what he was saying anymore. He was just there begging. Didn't he want to avoid such situations? Why was he doing this to himself? Gilbert scanned Matthew's face.

"Anything, huh...?" he started. Matthew's eyes widened and slapped a hand over his mouth. He said  
"anything" which was never a good thing in scenarios like this. Gilbert could do various things to him, torture him or something. Gilbert walked closer to Matthew and grabbed his chin so that the blonde could look straight into his blood red eyes. "If I stop breaking hearts then I'm going to lose all the sex I'm going to get, isn't that right?"

_Oh no...he isn't..._Matthew clamped his mouth shut and slapped Gilbert's hand away. "What are you talking about?"

"If you really want to prevent them from experiencing this, then take their place. You're going to steal all their gain away though...That won't be an awesome sight." Gilbert explained. Matthew took deep breaths. He knew that if he was going to accept, he was going to end up somewhere messy, somewhere Alfred wouldn't approve of. However...he didn't know if Gilbert really was bi. But if he wasn't, then he wouldn't be proposing such a thing. Both of them weren't really in love with anybody else, right? So Matthew may have a bit of an advantage in this, but he couldn't say that. However, what was he going to tell the gang? Elizaveta? Feliciano? Arthur? Alfred? How would they react? Possibly horribly...but this was for the request. This was going to be worth it, Matthew told himself.

"I'll get what they should be gain but no matter where I go, I'll end up getting nothing. You're the only one getting the benefits here." Matthew said, a white lie squeezed in between the words. Something in his mind was yelling at him, asking him what the wet bag of horse shit was he doing; actually, he didn't know why anymore. A wicked smile wormed its way into Gilbert's face while a disgusted expression made its way to Matthew's. The albino reached into his pocket and pulled out a red phone which turned out to be the phone Matthew had dropped a few moments ago. Matthew reached out for the phone, but Gilbert pushed him away. He flipped it on and typed something into the screen before tossing the phone at Matthew, who caught it nervously, afraid to drop the gadget. He looked at the screen to see that a message was sent. Suddenly a soft ring came from Gilbert's pants' pocket.

"I'll call you when I'm in the mood. See you around, syrup boy." Gilbert said and turned to leave. He opened the door and left the closet, leaving Matthew in the small room with the lights on. He took a deep breath and sighed in relief. After what seemed to be an eternity the conversation was over. However, he was trapped in a new problem. He had to stay low. None of the group members needed to know of this. Matthew slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room right after switching off the lights. As soon as he got out, he was immediately tackled into a bear hug.

"Matteo! Where were you?! I was so worried!" Feliciano cried out, crocodile tears spilling from his eyes. Behind him stood Alfred with a half concerned, half suspicious look; the American hesitantly pried Feliciano off of his brother and offered him a handkerchief before walking towards Matthew. He took his brother's hands and placed his keys on the surface of Matthew's palms. The tie was soiled and looked like it had been stepped on for a short amount of time. "Feliciano found this right in front of the studio. It was all stepped on and he figured that nobody would just randomly drop this a centimeter in front of the club room."

"Thanks...I thought I lost this." Matthew replied and shoved the keys into his hoodie's pocket. Alfred looked back at Feliciano who was still sobbing a bit behind him and turned to Matthew. "You came out of the same janitor's closet Gilbert did. What happened?" Alfred was a bit frightening when he was serious.

"Just some kind of talk where we "bonded." I got partnered up with him in one of my classes and we decided to talk about an assignment in private." Matthew lied, but Alfred still looked awfully suspicious. His usually bright blue eyes darkened a bit. "In the Janitor's closet? There's another reason why there's a library in this school, Matt, not just for reading but for a peace and quiet."

"Yeah, making out in the depth corners away from the librarians." Matthew answered and was about to walk to the club room, only to be stopped by Alfred again. "I'm serious, Matt! What the hell did he do to you?!"

"I said it's nothing, Al and I'm being serious here too!" Matthew screamed at his brother. Feliciano stopped sobbing and looked up at the wide-eyed Matthew and Alfred. Deep inside, Matthew wanted to hug Alfred and tell him what he had just done to himself. He needed his brother's help. He didn't want to continue this deal with Gilbert, but he also knew that he had to stay strong. He had an advantage in this request and he wanted to do it silently.

"Okay, if you insist. Come on, Artie's probably worried, right now. Liz hasn't arrived yet, but let's go on with the business." Alfred sighed and dragged Matthew and Feliciano to the studio. Once they had entered, they found Arthur smiling like an idiot and hugging a green bunny. Alfred stared at him, blankly. "Artie...just no."

"Don't be ridiculous, Alfred. You have to admit that this is quite cute." The Briton smiled as he held up the stuffed toy. "From now, I'm calling it Flying Mint Bunny."

"It doesn't even have wings!"

"Aww~ it's so cute! Where'd you get it, Arturo?" Feliciano asked as he took a good look at the toy. Arthur shrugged. "I found it in my locker with a big red ribbon tied around its neck. I wonder who gave me such a lovely gi-"

"Enough of that shit, let's get to business boys. Half of our lunch break is already over! Matt did you get some grub already? I have some Snickers here." Alfred said and tossed the candy bar at Matthew. Feliciano turned to Matthew and zipped open his bag. "I've got some left over garlic bread here. Would you like some?"

"Um...sure. Thank you, Feliciano." Matthew smiled and took the lunch box filled with buttered bread inside. The sound of another bag opening caught Matthew attention and looked up to see Arthur with a small bag of something, but the bottom of the bag was already black. "I've got some sco-"

"THAT WON'T BE NECESSARY." Matthew, Alfred and Feliciano screamed in unison, gaining a pout from Arthur who pulled out one rock look-a-like from the paper bag and nibbled at it. "I don't see the problem with the scones I make. You three are overreacting."

"Nuh-uh...you just have the inability to know whether something tastes good or bad." Alfred retorted and Feliciano laughed. Matthew looked at them with wide eyes and sighed. He would have been laughing at this point, but the little event between him and Gilbert made his chest tight. He couldn't tell anybody in this group, but he was sure that they were going to continue the request. Goddammit, if only Matthew knew who the sender was...but, back to the topic, he needed to do something to keep the group from interfering. "Guys..."

"Aw come on~ Artie...I already know you put hair clips on your eyebrows!" Alfred snickered.

"Ve~ I also saw some black hair dye in your bag...that's why your eyebrows don't match your hair!" Feliciano added.

"Guys...!" Matthew called out.

"How absurd! I would never consider toying with my eyebrows like that! You wankers just want to make me embarrassed now, aren't you?!" Arthur yelled.

"Every punk has to have a shy side, you know~! I know where yours is~!"

"GUYS!"

The trio jumped and turned to Matthew who was now standing on the floor. They were a bit shocked since the blonde boy rarely made sudden outbursts like that unlike his patriotic brother. Matthew slapped his hands over his mouth since he wasn't expecting the volume of his voice to be that loud, but he shook it off. He had to be brave with this. He was on his own. He could turn to no one. It was like hiding the fact that your part time job was being a prostitute from your parents. Technically...that was the situation, except he was only going to do it with one guy.

"I-I um...think we should cancel the request..." Matthew trailed out before taking a seat on his computer chair hesitantly. The trio stared at him until Alfred stood up. "What?! Dude, I thought you were in this!"

"I...just think it's a bit too harsh. A h-heart break _is_ worse than a slash to the chest, you know..." Matthew continued. The room grew silent and Matthew sighed. His teammates seemed eager to fulfil this task to give Gilbert a taste of his own medicine, but none of them should know that the duty to fulfil that task was shifted to Matthew and Matthew only. What would they think if they found out Matthew was doing with Gilbert? Disgusted, probably. Arthur stood up and pushed Alfred down on his chair until he was the only one standing.

"Matthew, I know this request may sound a bit harsh in your opinion, but we all know he deserves this. He needs to get a taste of his own medicine." Arthur explained. Deep in Matthew's heart, the boy agreed with everybody in this very room and he wanted to continue this quest with everybody else, but his request now lies in his hands and his hands alone. His team cannot, under any circumstances, interfere, or else they might find out Matthew's new plan. However, only one question was left swirling and swimming around Matthew's mind; how was he going to get everybody out of his way without revealing anything?

Matthew turned to Feliciano. He knew that the Italian knew a bit more about Gilbert than anybody else in the room except for Elizaveta, who used to be the Prussian's best friend and girlfriend, because Feli was extremely close to Gilbert's brother, Ludwig. The guy also had a warm heart, maybe he could stop help Matthew push everybody aside. Feliciano looked up at Matthew and turned to the two other blondes, who were now staring at him as well. He began to quiver a bit when the set of glares pointed at him. "Um..."

"Feli, I know you are doing this for Gilbert's own good as well, but-" Before Matthew could finish, his phone began to buzz in his pocket and a short, yet loud ring emerged from the gadget. He gulped since he knew that no one should be texting him at this time of the day. As he pulled out his phone, he prayed silently that it was someone from the neighborhood, this Cuban guy next door who gives him ice cream and sends Alfred angry glares from time to time or Francis who might want to borrow something from him before class starts. He flipped open his phone and the anxiety began to build up inside him. It was from an unknown number. He hoped it was a wrong number. It was funny, that everything around Matthew seemed to go in slow motion as he checked the message.

_Become one with Mother Russia, da?_

"Um..." Matthew stared at the message, his anxiety in his chest breaking down rapidly. _Yes! _He silently cheered, but his smile faded when he realized that another unknown number had sent him a message. He opened it, hoping that it was from Ivan again.

_Would you look at that...I'm actually in the mood today. Ready your penis, motherfucker, 'cuz we're going for a hot ride tonight. _

That was the day Matthew had realized that he was inevitably screwed.

* * *

_A/N: _

_Hi._

_I was afraid that I might not be able to update in a long time because of college and all, so I updated! I hope you liked this chapter!_

_..._

_Danke for the reviews, alerts and the favorites! They all mean so much to me! I want to give you all a virtual cheesecake, but unfortunately, the scanner does not want me to send it to you (so mean~) _

_So...I may not update any time soon because I need to review for my entrance exams from hell's core__. Hopefully I do not flunk this because I do not want to be an ambitious hobo when I grow up. So, about the story...not much humor here...sorry, sorry~ And thus begins Matthew's journey in becoming a gay man. Oh...**why have I not changed the rating yet? Because** I'm keeping this Borderline T/M. No MA scenes, no lemons, just hickeys, kisses and more than enough touching, but if you want me to post the lemon scenes, I'm going make a separate story for it with a BIG, JUICY M written in the description. _

_BTW...I have a question, what would you do if the beliebers in your classroom talked shit about anime and fanfictions right behind you? That happened to me and my buddy, K. I was even in a bad mood then because I heard them dissing the bulletin board K and I made for the classroom. (Seriously, if I caught them doing that, I would have screamed "IF IT'S SO BAD, THEN WHY DON'T YOU DO IT?!" We worked hard on that shit!) Maybe it's because I added Homestuck to the bulletin board [they hate comics and anime :( ]. :P BUT DAMMIT, IF THEY HATE IT SO MUCH, THEN SUCKS TO BE THEM, CUZ IT'S GONNA STAY THERE, WHETHER THEY LIKE IT OR NOT!_

_-cough- and the next time we change the bulletin board, we're going to add GerIta or PruCan (just as buddies because if we drew yaoi and posted it there, our teacher would murder us, even though she likes anime.) **ANYWAY~ I'm done with my rant**! Wish me luck! I hope you liked this chapter again! If you see any grammatical mistakes (I'm wondering if I added something like "you walk to the door" because I've been reading a bit too much Homestuck lately), then feel free to hit me with a paddle and yell at me to change it! :D _

_Your reviews make my heart go doki doki desu~ please review for me! :D I have to do my homework now...BYE AND DANKE FOR READING :D_

_BTW...Sofia and Michelle are Monaco and Seychelles...and I'm sorry Gilbert's such a jerk here TT_TT when I'm done with this story and make another PruCan one, I'm going to make him a lot nicer! _

* * *

**OH Yeah! The pairings! **

**Winners are GerIta, Spamano and UsUk! **

_I know there are a lot of FrUk fans here, but that didn't win. Sorry...NEVER FEAR THOUGH! Since I'm a kind person, I will make Artie and Franny intimate like best frienemies or frienemies with benefits. To quisquous who voted Kimchi Burger, sorry, but I think that pairing need a little more love too, and so...I will make our beloved Yong Soo one of Alfred's best buds. To the RusAme fans out there...I'm going to increase the Alfred and Ivan's bonding (cough-bickering-cough) time just for you too~_


End file.
